


A.M.

by nooraskam



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:24:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9425558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nooraskam/pseuds/nooraskam
Summary: Oh, won't you stay till the A.M.?





	1. Chapter 1

Noora was tired. That much was obvious. Eskild was passed out in the seat next to her, and she really had to pee. If only he would actually get up, then she wouldn't have to leave him to go to the bathroom alone.

 

Though she was reluctant at first, Eskild had brought up the idea of attending the Bruges Beer Festival a few weeks back when they were having lunch at Eva's restaurant.

 

" _Think about it, guys,"_ _Eskild_ _urged Eva and_ _Noora_ _. "Beer everywhere. What more could you want?"_

 

_Noora_ _and Eva shared a look, laughing at_ _Eskild's_ _excitement._

 

_"Well, I want to keep that huge catering order for the wedding that's supposed to be that weekend, so I'm going to have to pass," Eva told him, checking the door to make sure that the lunch rush hadn't arrived yet._

 

 _"Boo,"_ _Eskild_ _said, turning to_ _Noora_. " _Well_ , _Noora_ _?"_

 

_"I don't think so," she told him, shaking her head at the thought of being surrounded by drunkards all weekend. "Not my scene."_

 

_"Please,"_ _Eskild_ _begged. "I need someone there with me when I pass out."_

 

_"No,_ _Eskild_ _,"_ _Noora_ _said._

 

_"I'll pay for everything. Train tickets and hotel and all of that. Just come with me."_

 

_Noora_ _sighed and looked to Eva for guidance._

 

_"I think it could be fun," her friend told her. "I mean, if he's going to pay, then why not enjoy it? You could write an article about it, too. They're celebrating twenty years this year, right?"_

 

_"Yeah,_ _Noora_ _, come on,"_ _Eskild_ _pressed. "Literally, you'd be stupid to pass this opportunity."_

 

_Noora_ _raised a brow at him. "You're annoying, but fine. I'll come with you, but I'm not paying for anything, you hear? Nothing."_

 

_"Yes, yes,"_ _Eskild_ _said absentmindedly. "Freeloader."_

 

_Noora_ _narrowed her eyes. "I guess you'll have to take someone else other than this freeloader."_

 

_"I'm joking, I'm joking!"_

 

Noora nudged Eskild with the tip of her boot. "Eskild."

 

The ginger haired man did not respond.

 

"Hey, Eskild," Noora said, nudging his foot with hers. "Wake up."

 

Still no response, other than Eskild shifting to get a more comfortable position. Not that he could get anymore comfortable, considering that he was asleep on a metal chair used outside of cafes.

 

Noora tried again. "Eski--"

 

"RAAAAAA!"

 

Noora let out a surprised squeal and fell out of her chair, glaring at Eskild, who was laughing his ass off at her reaction.

 

"You're an asshole," she said, kicking his foot before accepting his hand, only for him to pull away and for her to fall on the cold hard ground. Again. "You're the king of assholes, asshole."

 

"Noora, you're too easy," Eskild told her as he continued to laugh, trying to sincerely help her up this time, only to laugh harder when she swatted his hands away and stood up by herself. "Oh, you should have seen your face."

 

"You suck," she told him, punching his shoulder for good measure.

 

"Mm, no, sorry. I bat for the other team."

 

Noora rolled her eyes at him and checked the time on her watch. "You're a terrible person. I'm really tired, Eskild, and I have to pee. Can we just go back to the inn?"

 

"Yeah, okay. My head is hurting way too much," he said, rubbing his temples. "I think I can say that for once in my life, I've had too much beer."

 

They walked out of the small side street where they had been resting, and made their way through the crowd in the plaza full of stands advertising various kinds of beer, walking several blocks until they reached the street where Eskild had parked their rental car.

 

"You're driving. I'm way too drunk," Eskild told her, wasting no time in giving her the keys and getting into the passenger's side of the car.

 

Noora rolled her eyes, but she went around to the other side, getting into the car and starting the engine, shaking her head when she saw Eskild recline the chair back.

 

"You might have paid for everything, but it feels like I'm still doing all the work."

 

"Shh, I'm sleeping," Eskild said, tossing one arm over his head to cover his eyes.

 

"At least put your seat belt on," she told him, taking her own and securing it in the buckle. Eskild huffed in mock annoyance, but buckled the seat belt anyway, and when he did, Noora backed out of the parking spot and made her way down the road, where the inn was conveniently located not fat from the festival.

 

If the weather had been nicer, they might have walked there, but the first weekend in February didn't exactly make that an option. The only reason they had been warm enough in the plaza was that the massive amount of people, along with the alcohol, kept them warm enough. Noora took small sips of beer, totaling around two pints in the four hours they'd been there, so she was pretty sober, but she couldn't say the same for Eskild, who must've drank his bodyweight in beer.

 

Noora parked the car along the curb in front of the inn, then killed the engine before swatting at Eskild. "We're here."

 

Eskild peered at Noora from under his arm and pouted. "Carry me."

 

Noora scoffed at him and rolled her eyes. "You wish. I'm going inside. You can freeze inside the car if you don't want to move."

 

Noora stepped out of the car, and watched as Eskild did the same in a more sloppy manner.

 

"Eskild, I really have to pee, so I'll just see you upstairs," she told him, and he merely waved her off as he made his way upstairs.

 

Noora quickly scampered off to the bathroom, nearly about to pee her pants. She pushed through the door and froze, only then realizing that she accidentally went into the men's restroom. She wanted to back out and go to the women's restroom, but her bladder was screaming to be relieved.

 

"To hell with it," Noora muttered, entering the only stall in bathroom full of urinals and closing it behind her. She quickly pulled her pants down and practically cried in relief as she relieved herself, then freezing once she heard the door to the bathroom open and a few guys walk in.

 

"I dunno. I thought that last beer that we tried was pretty good. What do you think, William?" She heard one of them say in English.

 

"I liked the German one."

 

Noora's eyes widened when she heard the voice, recognizing it immediately. She immediately moved her eyes to look between the opening in the stall, and her suspicions had been confirmed. Her fucking ex was peeing in the same bathroom as her.

 

"Really? The German one seemed a bit bland."

 

"The beer you liked had cherries in it. I don't like my beer flavored."

 

Fuck. How was she going to get out of this?

 

"To each his own. I'm take a dump. Is there really only one stall in this whole bathroom?" Noora quickly moved her face away from the opening when she realized one of them was walking towards her. He knocked on the stall door and quickly switched to French. "Excuse me, can you hurry up?"

 

Noora was now royally screwed. The best thing that she could do was keep quiet.

 

"Hello? I need to use the toilet," he said, knocking on the door again.

 

Okay, there really was no option here, so Noora cleaned herself up and flushed the toilet taking a deep breath before opening the stall door, shocking all of the guys, especially William and the ones peeing in front of the urinals.

 

"Jesus, it's a fucking girl!" The one to William's right shouted, quickly tucking his penis back into his pants while hastily trying to closer the zipper, only to get it caught on his penis. "Shit!"

 

William stared at her with wide opened eyes, following her as she calmly walked to the sink and washed her hands. She grabbed some paper towels to dry her hands, and when she saw that William was openly staring at her, she raised a brow at him. "Am I not allowed to use the rest room now?"

 

"You are," he told her. "Just maybe not the one with a guy on the door."

 

"I needed to pee. Sue me, Wilhelm," she told him before tossing the paper towels in the trash and walking out.

 

"The fuck was that?" Noora heard on of his friends ask as soon as she left.

 

"That was Noora," was William's reply.   
  


 

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Eskild," Noora whispered, lightly slapping his face in hopes of waking him up quickly. "Get up!"

 

"Go away, Noora," he whined, swatting her hands away. "I'm tired."

 

"Eskild, seriously. This isn't a joke," Noora said. "I just saw William."

 

Noora waited a beat, and she watched Eskild squint as he opened his eyes, turning over to his other side and furrowing his brows at Noora. "William? Penetrator William? Your ex William?"

 

"Yes," she said, nodding her head.

 

Eskild blinked several times, then sat up slowly rubbing his temples. Noora handed him painkillers and a water bottle, and Eskild thanked her as he washed the pills down with water.

 

He capped the water bottle and turned to her, eyes slightly bloodshot. "So, what do you want to do? Do you want to leave early? We still have one more day, but if you really want to leave, I can book tickets for tonight."

 

Noora sighed as she sat down next to Eskild, who immediately wrapped an arm around her. "No, you already paid all of this money. We don't have to leave."

 

"Just because he's here doesn't mean that you have to talk to him, or that he's going to chase after you like in Oslo."

 

"Yeah, I guess you're right," she said, leaning her head on Eskild's shoulder. "I'm just kind of thrown off. I haven't seen him in so long. I haven't talked to him in years."

 

"He was your first love. That's fair. It's valid," he said. "Is he here for the beer festival?"

 

"Yeah, he and a few of his friends are here."

 

"How'd you run into him? Did you guys talk or something?"

 

Noora sighed and covered her face with her hands, mumbling out a response.

 

"What? I didn't hear what you said."

 

Noora exhaled deeply and removed her hands, feeling her cheeks blaze as she repeated her answer. "I ran into him in the bathroom."

 

It was deadly silent for two, three seconds.

 

"Noora, if you wanted to have a dick that badly, I would've traded genitals with you in a heartbeat."

 

Noora's embarrassment fueled her punch, and Eskild winced in the midst of his laughter at the pain in his side, both from the punch and how hilarious this situation was.

 

"This is the last time I talk to you about my relationships, current or previous," she said, removing her head from his shoulder.

 

"I'm sorry, Noora," Eskild said, pinching one of her cheeks despite her annoyed expression. "Seriously, though, what do you want to do? If you want to leave, we will."

 

"You've been looking forward to this for weeks. I don't want to cut your time here short just because of some guy I haven't seen in three years."

 

Eskild furrowed his brows at the number and laughed. "Uh, I think you're more drunk than you care to admit. Three years ago, you were in uni. You left William six years ago."

 

Noora pursed her lips in silence, and Eskild's entire demeanor changed. He removed the arm he had around her and shifted so that he was sitting and facing her directly. "Right, Noora? You and William broke up six years ago and haven't seen each other since."

 

Noora avoided looking at Eskild and picked at her nail polish, noting that she need to repaint her nails. "Well--"

 

"Jesus Christ, Noora!" Eskild sighed and rubbed his temples. "You saw William when you were in uni?"

 

"It wasn't like I was actively looking for him ever since I came back to Oslo," Noora said, lifting her head up. "We happened to run into each other."

 

"Where?"

 

Noora but her lip. "London."

 

Eskild immediately stood up and began pacing around the room, a hand covering his mouth as he tried to think, despite the throbbing in his head.

 

"When did you go to London?"

 

"You remember that semester I spent in France?"

 

Eskild paused and turned to her. "You were in London the whole time?"

 

"No, God no," Noora said. "Some girls and I would go to London to shop some weekends, and I accidentally ran into him there the first time."

 

"The _first_ time?" Eskild repeated. "You mean you repeatedly saw him while you were there?"

 

"There weren't any feelings, Eskild. It was just sex," she told him, lying to his face. "Why are you getting so mad about this?"

 

"Because he was a dick to you, Noora," Eskild told her. "You moved in with him and he cast you aside like nothing. I've never seen you so miserable when you dumped his ass and came back to Oslo."

 

"I know, which is why I chose sex and sex only the second time," Noora said.

 

Eskild paused, staring at Noora. "Bullshit. You're still in love with him."

 

Noora rolled her eyes. "Eskild, get real. It's been six years since we've been in a relationship."

 

"Yeah, but it's been three years since you saw him. If three years was all that it took for you to fall back into bed with him, then another three will have you running back to him again, Noora. Stop lying to yourself."

 

"I'm not lying to myself," she denied, standing up from the bed. "You know what? I was going to stay this weekend just because you've been looking forward to it, despite running into William. If you're going to fight me on this, then I might as well leave on my own. You can stay and enjoy the rest of your weekend here, Eskild."

 

"Noora—"

 

"Eskild, stop," she told him, grabbing her things and putting them into the bag she brought for the weekend. 

 

"It's late, Noora. At least stay the night," he told her. "There aren't any trains running this late."

 

"Then I'm going to get my own room, Eskild," she said, zipping her bag up and wasting no time in bolting out of the room. 

 

She went back downstairs and made her way to the front counter, where the owner of the inn greeted her kindly, and Noora switched to french. "Hi, is there an empty room for tonight?"

 

"I'm sorry, miss, but we're all booked from the beer festival," he told her. "I thought that you were already settled into another room."

 

Noora smiled forcefully. "I was, but due to personal matters, I'd like my own room."

 

The owner sighed and shook his head. "I'm sorry, miss. The next available room isn't until tomorrow."

 

"I didn't take you for a stray," a voice said to her in Norwegian.

 

Noora tried to school her expression before she turned around, but she could help a little bit of annoyance seep out at the sight of William. "Hello, Wilhelm."

 

"You didn't deny being a stray," he said, smirking as he brushed his hair back with his hand. He hadn't changed that stupid haircut he had from school, and it was so working for him right now, which pissed her off even more.

 

"Strays are associated with cats, and last time I checked, I don't have a tail."

 

"But you've got a pussy," he said, grinning because he _knew_ that he was riling her up.

 

"At least I'm not a dick. One punch is all that it takes for you to cry like a baby on the ground."

 

William grinned widely at her. "I thought you were with Eskild."

 

Noora furrowed her brows at him. "How do you know who I'm with?"

 

"I saw you guys earlier, though by the look on your face, you didn't see me," he said. "Did you two get in a fight or something?"

 

"That's none of your business, Wilhelm."

 

"You can room with me."

 

Noora chuckled. "Nice try, Wilhelm."

 

"I'm serious."

 

"So am I," she said, turning around to thank the owner before making her way back up the stairs. As pissed as she was at Eskild, she'd rather not be within ten feet of William. 

 

Noora mentally thanked her past self for taking the key with her, and she tried to be as silent as she could in opening the door, silently cheering when she saw that Eskild had gone back to bed. She quietly closed the door behind her, then slipped into bed, making sure to set an alarm to vibrate and wake her up early the next morning. 

 

Tomorrow, she was getting the hell out of Bruges. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Sorry we're not open yet," Eva called from behind the counter, only looking up when she realized the person hadn't left. "Oh, Noora. Hey."

 

"Hi," Noora said, offering a small smile to Eva as she took a seat at the bar, dropping her bags on the floor.

 

"You're back early," Eva noted as she pulled out a beer from the fridge. "Where's Eskild?"

 

"Bruges," Noora answered, and by the tone of her voice, Eva knew that her friend was probably going to need a stronger drink.

 

"Oh, yeah?" Eva said, putting the beer back and taking down a bottle of whiskey and a glass, then poured the drink in front of Noora. "What's he doing over there? I thought you guys were traveling together."

 

Noora sighed as Eva handed the whiskey over. "We got into a stupid fight."

 

"What did you fight about?" Eva asked, watching as Noora downed half the glass.

 

"I saw William yesterday," Noora admitted, and Eva's eyes widened.

 

"Penetrator William?"

 

"Yeah," Noora said quietly, staring at ice ball inside the glass.

 

"It's been like what, six years now?"

 

"Three, actually," Noora corrected looking up to see confusion on Eva's face. "That's what Eskild and I fought about. I slept with William when I was doing my semester in France three years ago. A few of us went to London to shop, and I ran into him one weekend, and we kind of just ended up in bed every weekend after that. Eskild was pissed when he found out."

 

"Can you blame him? You were pretty torn when you came back from London," Eva said.

 

"William wasn't a terrible person."

 

"I'm sure he wasn't, Noora, but Eskild was pretty worried about you. He saw that you got hurt and he forever burned William's name in his book. He's pretty protective of you, and I think it's pretty stupid that you got in a fight with Eskild about this when he was trying to look out for you."

 

Noora pursed her lips, then groaned and put her head in her hands. "Ugh, Eva. I feel like such a bitch right now."

 

"Hey, bitches get things done," Eva reminded her, making Noora laughed a little.

 

Noor peeked from behind her hands at her friends. "I have to apologize to Eskild, don't I?"

 

"Yeah," Eva said quietly.

 

Noora sighed and removed her hands, then took her drink and sipped some of it. "I was gonna leave yesterday, but it was too late at night, and I tried to get another room."

 

Eva watched her friend stare quietly at the cup.

 

"The owner said that all the rooms were full, and then William came up and offered his room."

 

"Did you go with him?" Eva asked, not exactly sure what she should expect.

 

"No. I left him there and went back to the room. Eskild was asleep from drinking too much, so I slipped into the other bed and left before he woke up."

 

"Did you see William on your way out?"

 

"No, and I didn't want to either," Noora said.

 

The door to the restaurant opened up, and Noora and Eva turned to see Eskild standing there.

 

"Hey," Eskild greeted quietly, staring at Noora.

 

"Hi," Noora said, and she watched as Eskild hesitantly walked over and took a seat at the bar next to her.

 

"Hey, Eva," Eskild said.

 

"Hi, Eskild," Eva smiled. "Beer?"

 

"No, thanks. I've had enough beer for a while," he told her. "Can I just get some water?"

 

"Sure," she said, pulling out a bottle of water for Eskild from the fridge. She placed it in front of him, then grabbed an inventory book from under the bar. "I'm going to be in the back doing inventory if you need me."

 

Eskild smiled at Eva as she left, then he sighed as he opened the water bottle.

 

"I thought there was still another day left of the beer festival," Noora commented as her phone chimed.

 

 

Wilhelm: are you back in Oslo?

 

 

Noora rolled her eyes and ignored the message, thankful that Eskild was too busy drinking his water.

 

He out his drink down and nodded his head. "There is."

 

"Then why aren't you there? I thought this was your dream," Noora said, watching as another message pop up on her screen, which was on the side furthest from Eskild.

 

 

Wilhelm: I'm not trying to be a dick.

Wilhelm: I just want to know if you got there safely.

 

 

"I have many dreams, but friendships are hard to come by," he said, playing with the label on the water bottle.

 

 

Noora: I thought I told you to delete this number three years ago.

Noora: yes, I'm in Oslo. Thanks for asking.

 

 

Noora locked her phone and put it down, turning to Eskild, who was adamant on not looking her way. "Thank you for coming, and I'm sorry that I got mad at you. You were just being a good friend."

 

 

Wilhelm: aren't you being a hypocrite? How did you know who I was? ;)

 

 

"I'm sorry I yelled at you," he said, looking up at her. "I was just mad that you went back to him, even when he was awful to you. I didn't want you to come back all sad and everything. You're worth much more than a prick with a lot of money."

 

Noora smiled at her friend and pulled him into a hug. "Thank you, Eskild."

 

Eskild smiled and hugged Noora tighter before letting go. "I really have to pee now, so excuse me."

 

He slid out of his seat and quickly made his way to the back of the restaurant, where the bathroom was.

 

Noora picked up her phone and rolled her eyes when she read the text message. Regardless, she unlocked her phone and typed up a response.

 

 

Noora: fuck off, wilhelm

Wilhelm: no thanks, but I'll see you next week

Noora: ?????

Noora: are you still drunk, because we live in two different countries

Wilhelm: I'm in town next week to assess the Norwegian branch of our bank

Wilhelm: I'll be there for about a week

Noora: why didn't they send someone else?

Wilhelm: so nice to see that you're excited to see me

Noora: *middle finger*

Noora: you better stop stalking me. If Eskild sees you, he's gonna punch you

Wilhelm: how kind of you to warn me

Wilhelm: you still care about me ;) 

Noora: it's a friendly warning, asshole

Noora: I cared more about the Russ bus back in school than I do about you

Wilhelm: sure, whatever you say

Noora: *middle finger* *middle finger*

 


End file.
